Rosas Negras
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: Hermione descubre que ella no era lo que pensaba ser, un mundo nuevo se abre para ella, un mundo lleno de nuevas opciones y decisiones que tendra que tomar.
1. Alguien como yo

Bueno este fic lo he tenido y escrito por mucho tiempo y la verdad es la primera ves q posteo uno aquí pero espero q sea recibido, si hay algo q no les gusta por favor díganlo, sin mas

**Rosas Negras **

Por: Katrina Krüger

**Prologo **

Su varita apuntaba al chico q ella había conocido hace tanto tiempo, sus ojos azules la veían desafiantemente y ella no podía contener la sonrisa maléfica q venia a su cara al ver como el otro chico, el famoso, el querido por todos yacía en el suelo sin vida. No ella no lo había matado, no habría tenido la fuerza, el destino de el era pelear contra su amo y ella respeto la profecía, pero en cambio este chico de ojos azules era de ella y ninguna persona se lo quitaría, ni su amado ni su querida madre...todo comenzó casi un año atrás....

---------

_I tried to kill the pain _

_but only brought more _

_i lay dying _

_and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal _

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming _

_am i too lost to be saved _

_am i too lost? _

El filo de la cuchilla se encontraba muy cerca de su muñeca, sus colochos castaños caían libremente en su cara pero sus ojos de tonos dorados con cobre miraban solo el filo de la cuchilla mientras mordia su labio inferior.

**Knock, knock **

Alguien toco la puerta fuertemente haciendo q ella regresara al mundo, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y tiro la cuchilla bajo su cama.

**Knock, knock **

Volvieron a tocar la puerta ahora mas fuertemente, alguien gritaba desde el otro lado, y cada ves golpeaba mas fuerte la puerta, era él nuevamente, como era de rutina había llegado alcoholizado y ella era su meta esta noche, tal como todas las otras.

_My God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

_my God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron al igual q los gritos, todo termino con otro de sus insultos haciendo q ella cayera en llanto. Su vida era ahora tan difícil, desde q su madre había muerto ese verano ya nada era lo mismo, su padre ahora siempre iba al bar en las noches y llegaba completamente alcoholizado buscándola para golpearla, reclamándole todos los días q todo era su culpa, pero esta noche ella ya no podía mas, sus maletas ya estaban empacadas y en poco tiempo se largaría solo debía esperar el correo del Ministerio y todo estaría bien.

_Do you remember me _

_lost for so long _

_will you be on the other side _

_or will you forget me _

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming _

_am i too lost to be saved _

_am i too lost? _

Un hermoso búho de ojos verdes y plumas negras se poso sobre su ventana con un pergamino amarrado a su pequeña pata. La chica por primera ves en mucho tiempo sonrió sinceramente y corrió hacia el búho.

_My God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

_my God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

El búho estiro su pata y la chica desenvolvió el pergamino rápidamente. Sonrió ante la nota y la leyó una ves mas viendo si era realidad...

**Querida Miss Granger: **

**Su prueba para aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro del mundo real y muggle la ha pasado con O's, se le notifica q desde el momento en q reciba esta carta podrá ejercer este acto. **

**Sinceramente, **

**Departamento de Libre Transito **

**Ministerio de Magia **

**Cornelius Fudge **

Lo había logrado, realmente lo había logrado, sonriendo nuevamente, agarro sus maletas, se concentro en su nuevo hogar lejos de su antigua vida y desapareció.

_My wounds cry for the grave _

_my soul cries for deliverance _

_will i be denied Christ _

_tourniquet _

_my suicide _

--

1er Capitulo: Alguien como yo...

Era 1ro de Septiembre y todos en la estación KingCross estaban emocionadamente abordando el tren hacia Hogwarts, bueno casi todos. Una chica paso por la entrada 9 3/4, sus ojos se veían cansados y llenos de tristeza y remordimiento, su apariencia ya no era la misma, tenia pantalones baggys negros, tennis negras con gris y una camisa de tiras negra (los golpes no se veian por medio de unos hechizos q hizo), sus ojos estaban delineados negros y sus labios brillaban un poco, cualquiera q la veía no la reconocía de años anteriores pero ella siempre había estado en ese colegio, desde su 11 años hasta ahora q cumplió recientemente los 17. Este año seria su ultimo en el colegio y ella no parecía darle importancia a ello, lo único ahora era estar lejos de la felicidad.

Entro al tren y veía a todos desafiantemente, dejando sus maletas entro a un compartimiento vació, saco de su bolso un discman y presionando un botón la música entro a su mente bloqueando todo lo demás.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming _

_cannot cease for the fear of silent nights... _

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming _

_the goddess of imaginary light... _

Dos personas entraron al compartimiento de la chica y viéndola de arriba para abajo parecieron reconocerla.

_In my field of paper flowers _

_and candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_and watch my purple sky fly over me _

_I linger in the doorway _

_of alarm clock screaming monsters _

_calling my name _

-Hermione?- dijo calladamente el primer chico, pelirrojo, alto con ojos azules

El segundo chico de ojos esmeralda y pelo negro sacudió su cabeza y paso por enfrente de los ojos de la chica su mano y la llamo.

-Hermione?-

Ninguno de los parecía ver el discman ni los audífonos q se escondían detrás de los colochos de la chica.

_Let me stay _

_where the wind will whisper to me _

_where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story _

_If you need to leave the world you live in _

_lay your head down and stay a while _

_though you may not remember dreaming _

_something waits for you to breathe again _

El segundo chico por fin vio el cable de los audífonos y riendo un poco entendió, lentamente su mano subió hacia su oreja para quitarle el audífono pero la chica al sentir algo tocándola revivió las golpizas y en un reflejo aparto la mano del chico bruscamente, así despertando de su música.

-Hermione tranquila soy yo-

La chica miro bien y vio a las dos personas de arriba abajo reconociéndolos pero ninguna sonrisa crepto por su cara, mas bien volvió a ver a la ventana y colocando de nuevo su audífono suelto los ignoro.

-Q le pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No sé, debe ser cosa de chicas- dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda encogiéndose de hombros

El viaje a Hogwarts fue lento y para ella una tortura, cada ves se sentía menos querida y mas pequeña, lo único q le quedaba eran las gotas q caían en el tren señalando la tormenta q se avecinaba.

El tren paró bruscamente haciéndola reaccionar, aun no se había puesto el uniforme pero no le importaba, guardando su discman en un bolso se alejo rápidamente a recoger sus maletas, lo q ella no vio era como dos ojos grises la seguían cautelosamente por todo su recorrido.

------

Bueno ahí esta, espero q les haya gustado, las canciones son ambas de Evanscence.


	2. Sex, Booze and Rock 'n' Roll

**2do Capitulo: "Sex, Booze and Rock 'n' Roll" **

El fuerte sonido de las voces de los estudiantes volvía a llenar una vez más el Gran Salón donde Hermione había pasado 6 años de su vida. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas y esperaron a q su director empezara con su discurso anual y este lo hizo unos minutos luego de q los estudiantes se calmaran.

_All the tension in the world today, _

_All the little girls fillin' up the world today. _

_When the good comes to bad, the bad comes to good, _

_But I'ma live my life like I should (like I should). _

_Now all the critics wanna hit it, ya shit-can how we did it, _

_Just because they don't get it, _

_But I'll stay fitted, new era committed. _

_Now this red cap gets a rap from these critics. _

La música explotaba en los oídos de una chica en la mesa roja y dorada, era la única q no le estaba prestando atención al profesor y seguía en su ropa normal, todos la miraban extrañados y al rato la ignoraron. La chica por fin había conseguido el hechizo q permitía q en Hogwarts los artefactos muggles sirvieran y los profesores lo sabían, claro no le decían nada por ser la estudiante de mejores notas en varios años ya. Ella rió ante esto y sacudió su cabeza.

_Do we always gotta cry (always gotta cry)? _

_Do we always gotta (always gotta) live inside a lie? _

_Life's just a blast that's movin' really fast, _

_You better stay on top or life will kick you in the ass. _

_Follow me into a solo. _

_Remember that kid, so what you wanna do? _

_And where you gonna run _

_When you starin' down the cable of a mic _

_Pointed at your grill like a gun? _

_Limp Bizkit is rockin' the set, it's like Russian Roulette _

_When you're placin' your bet. _

_So don't be upset when you're broke and you're done, _

_'Cause I'ma be the one till I jet. _

_(I'ma be the one till I jet.) _

Sintió como alguien le dio un codazo en las costillas y volteo su cara hacia la derecha encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, lo miro mal y viendo a Dumbledore comprendió, ya la habían anunciado, quitándose los audífonos y presionando un botón en el discman se paro de su mesa.

-Muy bien como estaba diciendo, este año sus cabezas serán Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, estos dos me acompañaran luego de la cena, ahora disfruten!- dijo alegremente Dumbledore y Hermione volteando sus ojos se sentó, se puso de nuevo los audífonos y presionando otro botón la música volvió a explotar en su cabeza.

_I know why you wanna hate me... _

_I know why you wanna hate me... _

_I know why you wanna hate me... _

_'Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately. _

_I know why you wanna hate me... _

_I know why you wanna hate me... _

_Now I know why you wanna hate me! _

_'Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately! _

_And now you wanna hate me! _

_'Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately! _

_And now you wanna hate me! _

_'Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately! _

La comida aprecio frente a sus ojos y solo sirviéndose un poco de jugo se volvió a concentrar en la música pero algo sentía raro, como si la estuvieran observando. Miro a todos lados hasta ver un par de ojos grises acompañados por una cara pálida y pelo rubio además de una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione alzo su ceja y el chico sonrió aun mas, pronunciándole "Madura" la chica volvió a su música y el chico solo se rió.

_Does anybody really know the secret _

_Or the combination for this life and where they keep it? _

_It's kinda sad when you don't know the meanin' _

_But everything happens for a reason (everything happens for a reason). _

_I don't even know what I should say, _

_'Cause I'm an idiot, a loser, microphone abuser. _

_I analyze every second I exist, _

_Beating up my mind every second with my fists. _

_And everybody wanna run (wanna run). _

_Everybody wanna hide from the gun (hide from the gun). _

Hermione recordó lo q había vivido este pasado verano y metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón se encontró con su cuchilla, toco el filo con la punta de su dedo y sintiendo el liquido esparcirse sonrió y cerro los ojos concentrándose aun mas en su música.

_You can take that ride through this life if you want _

_But you can't take the edge off the knife. _

_No sir! And now you want your money back (money back), _

_But you're denied 'cause your brains fried from the sack. _

_And there ain't nothin' I can do, ' _

_Cause life is a lesson, you learn it when you're through. _

_Now I know why... _

_Now I know why... _

_(I know why you wanna hate me)... _

_Now I know why... _

_Now I know why (now I know why you wanna hate me!)_

Saco su mano de su bolsillo y lentamente toco su dedo con su otra mano, sonriendo de manera satisfactoria tomo nuevamente su vaso con jugo y alzándolo a su boca recordó otra parte del verano, la parte donde ella le escribió cartas a Harry y a Ron pidiéndoles consuelo, claro nunca escribió sobre su padre, solo la muerte de su madre, pero igual les escribió, todas las tardes mandaba cartas con su nuevo búho de ojos grises y plumaje negro llamado "Sombre" y ellos ni respondían, quién sabe si abrían las cartas...sabia q Sombre si les hacia llegar las cartas pq siempre regresaba con una carta de Ginny, la tierna e inocente Weasley; Hermione sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y vio como Dumbledore se despidió de todos y recordó q debía ir con el.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento cargando su discman con una mano y la otra en un bolsillo, Hermione ya no era la misma, su pelo ahora era completamente colocho y siempre estaba ordenado y para la buena vista, habia rellenado en las partes necesarias y estaba muy delgada ya q no comía casi nada desde ese verano, para la mayoría de los chicos este año se les hacia muy atractiva y mas con su nuevo estilo q para ella la verdad no era su estilo ahora era su forma de vivir. Al levantarse muchos ojos la siguieron al igual q muchos siguieron al chico de ojos grises q también estaba mucho mas alto y formado debido al Quidditch.

Los dos iban a la par sin mirarse solo iban detrás del ya viejo director q tenia el mismo brillo de siempre en sus ojos solo q ahora se notaba q era de tristeza. Sacudiendo su cabeza paró frente a un retrato de un Dragón verde de ojos blancos viendo a la luna roja con dorado entrelazado. Los dos chicos q iban detrás de el también pararon y lo vieron firmemente.

-Sr. Malfoy y Srta. Granger este será su nuevo cuarto como cabezas, la contraseña es advocatus diaboli- dijo Dumbledore y el retrato se abrió para ver una sala decorada con rojos, dorados, verdes y plateados, en el medio el cuarto habia un baño gigante como el de los prefectos y a sus lados habian unas escaleras q conducían a los cuartos respectivos.

-Srta. Granger, su cuarto es el de la derecha y Sr. Malfoy el suyo es el de la izquierda, los dejamos en blanco para q Uds. los decoraran, creo q eso es todo, buenas noches- sonrió un poco y los dejo a los dos viendo el cuarto

Hermione observo todo con delicadeza y subiendo las escaleras entro a su cuarto con varita en mano, al entrar vio una cama de tamaño King con sabanas de seda, a la izquierda se encontraba un enorme closet donde poner su ropa; algo q no tenia en el cuarto de Gryffindor; y a la derecha estaba un escritorio de madera con pergaminos nuevos y tinteros de plata. Sonrió un poco y agarrando su varita comenzó a decorar su cuarto, las paredes de su cuarto terminaron de un color vinotinto mientras q su escritorio y closet puso una madera mas oscura q pareciera casi negra, sus sabanas eran negras y sus almohadas de pluma eran vinotintos. Sonrió de nuevo y viendo sus maletas allí comenzó a desempacar.

Draco entro a su cuarto y cambiándolo rápidamente a un verde con gris, comenzó a desempacar y a pensar en la chica del otro cuarto. La chica habia cambiado bastante y eso le atraía no solo físicamente sino también por dentro, el podía sentir su desdicha y su remordimiento y no podía negar q le gustaba sentir eso en ella.

Al encontrarse con una caja de cigarrillos muggles en su maleta rió un poco, hace un tiempo ya durante el verano su primo Zack y él habian decidido ir a dar una vuelta por el Londres Muggle, claro q sus padres estaban de viaje en Rusia y no volverían si no hasta un mes después, sino ni muerto hubiera ido; el caso es q en ese rato conocieron a varios muggles q eran amigos de esa sangre-sucia, claro el no supo eso hasta q la vio hablando con Kelly, una de las chicas q conoció, "Claro q Granger nunca me vio, estaba tan asustada de ese hombre q se acercaba q se fue rápidamente" pensó Draco y sacudió su cabeza, agarrando un cigarro de la caja recordé su primera probada, se la dio un chico llamado Bruce y al principio parecía un tonto ya q siempre terminaba con dolor de estomago pero pronto le comenzó a gustar y a llegarle al toque, desde ese entonces siempre cargaba varias cajas con el.

Saco un encendedor negro y prendiendo el cigarrillo lo llevo a su boca, salio de su cuarto para oír música muy fuerte viniendo del cuarto de Hermione.

-Q diablos...- susurro Draco y se aventuro a entrar al cuarto de ella, para verla en su cama con un cigarrillo en una mano y una cuchilla en otra.

_Your lost words whisper slowly, to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here _

_But all this time I've been so hollow, inside _

_I know your still there _

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you hold me down _

_Fearing you, loving you _

_I won't let you hold me down _

Draco se quedo en la puerta observando como la chica cantaba al son de la canción, cantaba preciosamente y miraba al techo, de ves en cuando jalando el cigarrillo una ves y haciendo formas con el humo mientras la cuchilla giraba en la punta del dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

_Haunting you, I can smell you, alive _

_Your heart pounding in my head _

_Holding me, feeling me _

_I won't let you hold me down _

_Seeing me, raping me _

_Watching me _

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione y paro la cuchilla para ponerla en una mesa de noche q se encontraba a la par de su cama. Bajo el cigarrillo nuevamente a su boca y rápidamente hizo las 7 marías terminando con una O.

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you hold me down _

_Fearing you, loving you _

_I won't let you hold me down. _

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you hold me down _

_Fearing you, loving you _

_I won't let you hold me down. _

Draco sin querer hizo un ruido atrayendo la atención de Hermione. Esta lo miro fríamente pero no le dijo nada, en ves volvió a ver el techo.

-Si quieres puede pasar- dijo ahora sarcástica Hermione luego de unos minutos de Draco estar parado en la puerta

-No comprendo- dijo alzando una ceja Draco

-Q no comprendes, es sencillo, veras pones un pie primero y luego el otro así caminas hasta aquí y listo ya entraste- dijo nuevamente Hermione d manera sarcástica y Draco volteo sus ojos

-Eso lo comprendo Granger, lo q no comprendo es tu nueva forma de ser- dijo fríamente Draco y Hermione lo vio con odio en sus ojos

-Déjame en paz Malfoy-

-Sabes por esta ves t dejo en paz pq tengo cosas mas importantes q hacer pero ni creas q se queda así, lo averiguare...-

El chico tiro el cigarro al piso y lo apago dejándola sola en su cuarto viendo como el sol se apagaba para ser remplazada por una bella luna llena.

_Playground school bell rings again _

_rain clouds come to play again _

_has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _

_hello _

_If i smile and don't believe _

_soon i know I'll wake from this dream _

_don't try to fix me I'm not broken _

_hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide _

_don't cry _

_Suddenly i know I'm not sleeping _

_hello I'm still here _

_all that's left of yesterday _

Sus ojos se cerraron, el cigarrillo cayo al piso ya sin fuego y la noche tomo fuerza en su cuerpo.

Bueno ahí keda el capitulo, ojala q les haya gustado y gracias a ophelia por su reviex )


	3. Rompiendo Lazos

Bueno antes de comenzar el 3er capitulo kiero agradecer a Ophelia por los reviews, y ade+ el disclaimer: Lo unico q es mio es la trama, los personajes y el resto es propiedad de J.K Rowling, bueno…disfruten!

**3er Capitulo: Rompiendo Lazos**

El sol salía desde las montañas cercanas al gran castillo de uno de los colegios mas famosos de Londres. En una de las torres se encontraba una gran ventana tapada con cortinas pero el sol igual lograba entrar, esta específica ventana daba al cuarto de Hermione Granger la cual dormía tranquilamente hasta sentir el calor del sol en su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron para revelar colores dorados mezclados con cobres, miro a su alrededor y recordando sus constantes pesadillas sintió un frió viento rodeándola, se levanto de la cama lentamente para agarrar su uniforme y rápidamente irse a bañar.

Entro al baño y cerrando la puerta se desvistió rápidamente, como era de costumbre para ella puso un poco de música (a través de un hechizo "Soniricus Musícale") en los alrededores del enorme baño, la música comenzó calladamente para luego explotar poco a poco.

_Where should I start __  
__Disjointed heart __  
__I've got no commitment __  
__To my own flesh and blood __  
__Left all alone __  
__Far from my home __  
__No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart, I ___

_Keep it locked up inside_

Se metió a la enorme bañera y poniendo burbujas de vainilla comenzó a relajarse un poco haciendo sonidos de agonía cada ves q las heridas le dolían, su mano toco una herida especifica en su espalda y pego un pequeño grito al sentir el dolor por todo su cuerpo.

_Cannot express __  
__To the point I've regressed __  
__If anger's a gift, then I guess I've been blessed, I ___

_Keep it locked up inside __  
__Keep my distance from your lies_

Nadando un poco Hermione pensó sobre la muerte de su madre y sobre su padre, viendo un poco mas allá de sus recuerdos examino a ambos, ninguno tenia las características de ella, su madre era rubia con un pelo muy lacio, su padre tenia el pelo mas oscuro q el de ella y también era muy lacio.

_It's too late to love me ma __  
__You helped me to show me __  
__It's to late to love me ma __  
__You don't even know me ___

_Breaking a part of my heart to find release __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace __  
__Breaking a part of my heart to find release __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace_

Lo mas raro de esta chica eran sus ojos, a simple vista se veian cafés o hasta chocolates pero al examinarlos bien se ven los campos de dorados entrelazados con cobre, solo una persona q ella conocía tenia los mismos ojos, pero no podía ser, tenia 2 años sin verla además q esa persona era de Sangre pura y malvada, sin ningún remordimiento al hacer su trabajo, pero la duda quedaba en su cabeza...esos ojos...eran igual a los de ella...lo pudo ver al pelear contra ella, fue lo único q pudo examinar de ella ya q su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara blanca...sería posible...

_Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Break) __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (Me) __  
__Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Too) __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace ___

_Keep it locked up inside __  
__Keep my distance from your lies_

Al oir la puerta del baño abriéndose fuertemente la chica olvido estos pensamientos y volvió a ver a la puerta para ver a un chico rubio en boxers y con el uniforme en su mano.

-Accio toalla- dijo rápidamente Hermione y la toalla voló a ella, poniéndosela alrededor volvió a ver al chico  
-Q diablos Malfoy! no has oído de tocar la puerta- grito furiosa y el chico solo sonrió de manera Malfoy  
-No es mi culpa q no hayas cerrado la puerta, buena música Granger- dijo un poco sarcástico Malfoy al oir la música q llenaba el baño

_Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Break) __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (Me) __  
__Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Too) __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace __  
__Breaking a part of my heart to find release __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace __  
__Breaking a part of my heart to find release __  
__Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace ___

_Keep my distance __  
__Keep my distance __  
__Keep my distance __  
__Keep my distance_

La chica solo se limito a verlo fríamente y el rió un poco, al parecer todavía no habia notado q la chica solo estaba en una toalla. Hermione salio de la piscina y agarro su uniforme ya q claramente no se podría vestir allí. Paro un segundo frente a Malfoy y este la vio con las cejas arriba notando la toalla mojada q se pegaba a su cuerpo, los ojos del chico se trasladaron hasta los de ella y seductivamente lamió sus labios, Hermione notando esto y riendo un poco susurro amenazadoramente "Olvídalo Malfoy" y salio del baño. 

-Maldita Granger- dijo en un susurro amenazador y vio q la música no se habia terminado.

_Spit drips from the jaw of the witless witness __  
__Cryptic colloquialism shifts your midrift __  
__Dark all I do embark the shadows __  
__Involved with my thought catalog, analogue, rap catalog __  
__Keep my distance, and fear resistance, hurt by persistence __  
__The twisted web of tangled lies __  
__Strangles my hope to waste and numbs the taste_

Pasando su mano por el cabello recordó a Hermione y el también se quedo pensando en sus ojos y recordó una antigua discusión de su padre con una mujer q el no conocía sino hasta ese día. Podría ser...

_And I'm forced to face these hate crimes __  
__Against the state of being __  
__Feeling the weight-less-ness pressed between the ceiling __  
__Reeling around room __  
__Riding a bubble of sound proof __  
__It's the frequency making you __  
__Sha-Shake with every boom __  
__Involuntary muscle contraction __  
__Ignoring and drinking musical gas field euphoria __  
__The sound pounds to make the dead flush __  
__To have you a head rush with red thoughts and said stuff_

La música termino y Draco con una mirada de orgullo y satisfacción comenzó a desvestirse para bañarse. 

El día paso rápidamente y Hermione se dirigía sola hacia la cena y dos chicos corrían detrás de ella para alcanzarla, por fin uno lo hizo y agarrando su brazo hizo q la volteara a ver.

-No comprendo- susurro el chico con ojos esmeraldas mientras el de ojos azules llegaba

Hermione aparto su mirada de esos ojos verdes y recordando su discusión de hace unos minutos antes de estos momentos volvió a ver a la luna...

**Flashback**

-Compréndalo ya no soy la misma, no puedo estar con ustedes, me siento traicionada, no puedo comprender como ustedes estuvieron todo el verano sin siquiera escribirme cuando les conté por todo lo q estaba pasando- gritaba ahora en los pasillos Hermione

Dos chicos q estaban frente a ella se volvieron a ver preocupados y mientras el de ojos azules miro al piso el otro se mordió el labio. Los dos muy bien sabían sobre la muerte de la madre de Hermione y por lo q estaba pasando pero siempre se distraían por alguna cosa como para escribirle...y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.

-Hermione...yo...nosotros...- comenzó a titubear el chico de ojos esmeraldas pero Hermione lo interrumpió antes de q pudiera decir algo comprensivo  
-No Harry no quiero oírlo, no puedo creerlo q alguna ves los hice llamar mis mejores amigos, no saben q asco me dan- dijo mirándolos a los ojos y rápidamente se alejo de ellos y les tomo varios segundos antes de salir corriendo tras ella

**End of Flashback**

Hermione continuo mirando a la luna pidiendo respuestas pero no encontró ninguna, volvió a mirar al chico y recordando todos los años de amistad sintió rencor y asco antes los dos.

_I watch how the __  
__Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night __  
__Shining with the light from the sun __  
__The sun doesn't give / light to the moon assuming __  
__The moon's going to owe it one __  
__It makes me think of how you act to me / You do_

-Hermione, nosotros lo sentimos, pero pq no olvidamos esto y dejamos las cosas como eran antes- intervino el de ojos azules

Hermione rió un poco antes de sacudir su cabeza y vio a Ron.

-No lo entiendes Ron, las cosas no pueden ser como antes, no soy la misma de antes- dijo fríamente Hermione

_Favors and then rapidly / You just __  
__Turn around and start asking me / about __  
__Things you want back from me __  
__I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger __  
__Sick of you acting like I owe you this __  
__Find another place / to feed your greed __  
__While I find a place to rest_

-Sigo sin comprender- titubeo en decir Harry

Hermione ahogo un grito de desesperación q sentía en su alma y tranquilizándose vio a Harry.

_I want to be in another place __  
__I hate when you say you don't understand __  
__(You'll see it's not meant to be) __  
__I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy __  
__A place for my head_

-Quiero estar sola, nunca comprenderán ni nunca comprenderían- dijo Hermione viendo a la luna nuevamente  
-Pero Mione, pq- dijo el pelirrojo viendo al suelo y Hermione siguió mirando a la luna  
-Pq ya crecí Ron, pq ya no soy la misma, pq he vivido cosas q ustedes no, pq he sido corrompida por la realidad- dijo Hermione significativamente

_Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and __  
__Step on people like you do and / Run __  
__Away the people I thought I knew __  
__I remember back then who you were __  
__You used to be calm / used to be strong __  
__Used to be generous / but you should've known / That you'd __  
__Wear out your welcome / now you see __  
__How quiet it is / all alone _

-Además...- continuo Hermione y rió un poco -Ustedes tampoco son los mismos, por lo mismo nunca me entenderán, ya no me conocen, no saben quien soy-

_I'm so __  
__Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger __  
__Sick of you acting like I owe you this __  
__Find another place / to feed your greed __  
__While / I find a place to rest / I'm so __  
__Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger __  
__Sick of you acting like I owe you this __  
__Find another place / to feed your greed __  
__While / I find a place to rest_

Los dos chicos se volvieron a ver y viendo a la luna volvieron a decir: 

-No comprendo- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y Hermione sonrió irónicamente

_I want to be in another place __  
__I hate when you say you don't understand __  
__(You'll see it's not meant to be) __  
__I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy __  
__A place for my head_

-No tengo tiempo de estar explicándoles nada, de por si eso es lo q único q siempre he sido para ustedes, una maquina de respuestas, traten de resolver esto por ustedes mismos pq yo ya me canse- dijo furiosa Hermione y se di vuelta abandonándolos en el pasillo

_You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away __  
__You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away __  
__You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away __  
__You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away __  
__You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away __  
__You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away __  
__You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away __  
__You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away ___

_I want to be in another place __  
__I hate when you say you don't understand __  
__(You'll see it's not meant to be) __  
__I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy __  
__A place for my head ___

_Shut...up_

Harry y Ron quedaron solos en el pasillo, recostándose de la pared los dos soltaron un suspiro de frustración.

_I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger __  
__Sick of you acting like I owe you this __  
__Find another place / to feed your greed __  
__While I find a place to rest_

Viendo la silueta de Hermione subir por las escaleras hacia la torre de las Cabezas, los dos miraron triste hacia la luna y sintiéndose culpables comenzaron a comprender lo q dijo la chica.

_I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger __  
__Sick of you acting like I owe you this __  
__Find another place / to feed your greed __  
__While I find a place to rest_

- 

Ahi sta, debo decirles q me siento muy orgullosa de este fic es uno de los pocos en q en vdd me siento muy comprometida con, ade+ q las canciones me llenan aun mas al escribir jeje

Canciones en orden: And One y A Place For My Head de Linkin Park


	4. My own reflection is too much preasure t...

**Bueno aki va el 4to capitulo, kiero q porfavor recuerden esto mientras leen este capitulo las personas cambian ya hayan sido sus mejores amigos de toda la vida o alguien recientemente conocido.**

**DISCLAIMER: Como ya dije antes, nada d lo q sta aki es mio excepto la trama**

* * *

**4to Capitulo: "My own reflection is too much preassure to take"**

_From the top to the bottom __  
__Bottom to top I stop __  
__At the core I've forgotten __  
__In the middle of my thoughts __  
__Taken far from my safety __  
__The picture is there __  
__The memory won't escape me __  
__But why should I care_

Vasijas y cuadernos salían volando por todas las partes del cuarto, la rabia q sentía dentro de el era demasiada para retener por tanto tiempo. Sus ojos verdes q la mayoría del tiempo eran brillantes y alegres ahora staban oscuros y llenos de rabia.

_From the top to the bottom __  
__Bottom to top I stop __  
__At the core I've forgotten __  
__In the middle of my thoughts __  
__Taken far from my safety __  
__The picture is there __  
__The memory won't escape me __  
__But why should I care_

Todo lo q encontraba lo tiraba contra la pared viendo como se rompía en millones de pedazos, eso es hasta q encontró una foto q mostraba a dos chicos alrededor de una chica sonriente, estos lo saludaban y reían al mismo tiempo. Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos del chico y reteniéndolas tiro también la foto viendo como el marco se rompía dejando el papel de fotografía debajo de vidrios rotos.

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end __  
__(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend __  
__The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question __  
__Forcefully, the power of suggestion __  
__Then with the eyes shut / looking though the rust and rot __  
__And dust / a spot of light floods the floor __  
__And pours over the rusted world of pretend __  
__The eyes ease open and its dark again_

La lluvia pegaba fuertemente en la ventana del cuarto del chico y este reteniendo un poco su rubia se agacho hacia la foto, los vidrios lo cortaron un poco pero logro agarrar la foto.

_From the top to the bottom __  
__Bottom to top I stop __  
__At the core I've forgotten __  
__In the middle of my thoughts __  
__Taken far from my safety __  
__The picture is there __  
__The memory won't escape me __  
__But why should I care_

El chico examino bien la foto y mas q todo a la chica, sintiendo el rencor acumularse en su cuerpo, sus ojos se oscurecieron mas y recordando su discusión de hace unos minutos miro mas detenidamente la foto.

_In the memory you'll find me __  
__Eyes burning up __  
__The darkness holding me tightly __  
__Until the sun rises up _

_Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs __  
__Pollution manifested in perpetual sound __  
__The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind __  
__Street lamps, chain-link and concrete __  
__A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats __  
__On down the street till the wind is gone __  
__The memory now is like the picture was then __  
__When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

Así q ya no eres la misma- susurro el chico actuando como si la foto le hubiera dicho algo  
-Tienes razón, yo tampoco soy el mismo, ya lo he guardado mucho, ya nunca nada será lo mismo- susurro nuevamente el chico y arrugando la foto la tiro por la ventana

_From the top to the bottom __  
__Bottom to top I stop __  
__At the core I've forgotten __  
__In the middle of my thoughts __  
__Taken far from my safety __  
__The picture is there __  
__The memory won't escape me __  
__But why should I care_

Al cuarto entro un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y viendo todas las cosas en el piso comprendió el comportamiento del chico.

_From the top to the bottom __  
__Bottom to top I stop __  
__At the core I've forgotten __  
__In the middle of my thoughts __  
__Taken far from my safety __  
__The picture is there __  
__The memory won't escape me __  
__But why should I care_

Harry estas bien?- dijo pasivamente el pelirrojo  
-No Ron, no lo estoy, si ella lo q quiere es q la dejemos sola, así será, todos la dejaremos sola- dijo oscuramente Harry y Ron sacudió su cabeza  
-Q quieres decir, no puedes obligar a los demás Harry-  
-Ya lo se Ron, y no pretendo obligarlos, ellos mismos se darán cuenta-

_In the memory you'll find me __  
__Eyes burning up __  
__The darkness holding me tightly __  
__Until the sun rises up _

_Now you got me caught in the act __  
__You bring the thought back __  
__I'm telling you that __  
__I see it right through you_

Ron, estas conmigo o no?- pregunto finalmente Harry y Ron compartiendo un poco su rabia asintió su cabeza  
-Muy bien- dijo Harry

La puerta del cuarto de los chicos se abrió nuevamente para mostrar a una bella pelirroja de ojos azules; al igual q su hermano; entrar

Q diablos Harry? q has hecho?- dijo extrañada la chica

_Now you got me caught in the act __  
__You bring the thought back __  
__I'm telling you that __  
__I see it right through you _

_Now you got me caught in the act __  
__You bring the thought back __  
__I'm telling you that __  
__I see it right through you_

Los dos volvieron a ver a la chica y sacudiendo su cabeza la ignoraron

Es por Hermione no?- insistió la joven y su hermano fue el único q asintió la cabeza  
-Pues muy bien saben q es por su culpa, ella solo quería un poco de ayuda y ustedes siempre estaban muy ocupados con Lavander y Pavarti para ayudarla- dijo duramente la chica y los dos la volvieron a ver  
-Disculpa?- dijo Harry, su temperamento asomándose  
-Como lo oyes Harry, desde q Lavander y Pavarti nos fueron a visitar en las vacaciones echaron a un lado a Hermione, leyendo sus cartas con ellas como si fuera alguna diversión q ella les estuviera pidiendo consuelo- dijo fríamente la chica y los dos sacudieron su cabeza nuevamente  
-No metas a las chicas en esto- dijo Ron y Ginny rió

_Now you got me caught in the act __  
__You bring the thought back __  
__I'm telling you that __  
__I see it right through you _

_Now you got me caught in the act __  
__You bring the thought back __  
__I'm telling you that __  
__I see it right through you_

Lo q sea Ron, pero los dos saben muy bien q ella se alejo por su culpa no la de ella-

_Now you got me caught in the act __  
__You bring the thought back __  
__I'm telling you that __  
__I see it right through you _

_Now you got me caught in the act __  
__You bring the thought back __  
__I'm telling you that __  
__I see it right through you_

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron aun mas y vio a la chica de arriba para abajo.

Sabes Ginny, hay cosas en las q seria mejor q no t metieras- dijo el chico oscuramente  
-Sabes Harry, no me interesa lo q pienses, Hermione es una chica muy buena para q este sufriendo como lo hace-  
-Q ingenua eres Ginny, ademas t lo digo de una ves, desde este momento no conocemos a una Hermione Granger ni nunca lo hicimos, es solo otra sangre-sucia- dijo Ron y esto hizo a Ginny se sorprendiera de oir a su hermano diciendo eso luego de todos los problemas q se habia metido por defender a Hermione de ese nombre  
-Son peores q Malfoy- dijo Ginny y salio del cuarto furiosa

_In the memory you'll find me __  
__Eyes burning up __  
__The darkness holding me tightly __  
__Until the sun rises up _

_In the memory, you will find me __  
__Eyes burning up __  
__The darkness holding me tightly __  
__Until the sun rises up_

En un lugar oscuro la lluvia también caía sobre las ventanas haciéndolas resonar y creando el ambiente q habia en la habitación aun mas tensa, un chico se encontraba agachado en símbolo de saludo ante una mujer q llevaba una mascara blanca y solo se distinguían unos hermosos ojos dorados con cobre.

He venido a avisarte q la encontré- dijo el chico en un susurro y la mujer sonríe debajo de la mascara  
-De tal palo tal astilla no?- pregunta la mujer y el chico rió lentamente  
-No todo es lo q crees, seremos parecidos pero nunca el mismo- respondió el chico sonriendo malévolamente y la mujer asintió  
-Cierto, el no tiene corazón digan lo q digan, al cambio tu si, debajo de tu aspecto siempre serás Black al igual q tu madre- dijo la mujer sonriendo  
-Como la reconociste?- pregunto curiosa la mujer  
-Tal como dijiste tu, "De tal palo tal astilla", ninguna otra persona q conozco tiene esos ojos, los únicos q simbolizan a la querida familia...- el chico no termino de decir hablar ya q varias personas habian entrado al lugar con varita en mano buscándolos  
-Hablaremos en una semana querido sobrino, tráela a mi- respondió la mujer con urgencia  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto- dijo el chico guiñando antes de desaparecerse al igual q la mujer, cuando las personas entraron al cuarto q antes habia sido ocupado no encontraron nada  
-Diablos se escaparon de nuevo- maldició una chica con pelo rosado con mechas azules  
-Tranquila Tonks, los agarraremos cuando sea conveniente- aseguro otra personas y la chica asintió

La noche paso muy rápidamente, todo en Hogwarts era callado y no se oían muchos sonidos, un chico apareció frente a las grandes puertas del colegio y abriéndolas lentamente camino hacia su torre, unas cuantas veces se cruzo con la gata de Filch pero caminando mas rápidamente la perdió. Se encontró frente a la pintura del hermoso Dragón viendo a la Luna. Sonriendo un poco el chico susurro "Advocatus diaboli" y el retrato se abrió guiñándole el ojo.

El chico sonrió ante su sala y ante la puerta de la derecha, lentamente camino hasta allí y abrió la puerta revelando a una chica en una pijama de seda negra, el chico camino hasta allí y viéndola delicadamente sonrió un poco.

Una semana...- susurro el chico y salio del cuarto de ella haciendo el menor ruido posible.

La mañana llego trayendo rayos de sol al cuarto de Hermione haciendo q esta misma abriera lentamente sus ojos. Viendo su reloj q marcaba 7:30 am se levanto de la cama, hoy era un sábado y tenían su primer viaje a Hogsmeade. Agarrando unos cargos gris, sandalias negras y camiseta de tiras negra, además de su ropa interior y cepillo fue hacia el baño y esta vez se aseguro de trancar bien la puerta. Nuevamente a través de un "Soniricus Musicale", música comenzó a explotar por todos los lados del enorme baño, la chica se desvistió lentamente chequeado sus heridas.

_It's easier to run __  
__Replacing this pain with something numb __  
__It's so much easier to go __  
__Than face all this pain here all alone _

_Something has been taken __  
__From deep inside of me __  
__A secret I've kept locked away __  
__No one can ever see __  
__Wounds so deep they never show __  
__They never go away __  
__Like moving pictures in my head __  
__For years and years they've played_

Lentamente se metió a la enorme piscina por bañera llena de burbujas, sintió sus heridas nuevamente y ahogando sus gritos se metió completamente bajo el agua cerrando sus ojos.

_If I could change I would __  
__Take back the pain I would __  
__Retrace every wrong move that I made I would __  
__If I could __  
__Stand up and take the blame I would __  
__If I could take all the shame to the grave I __  
__Would _

_If I could change I would __  
__Take back the pain I would __  
__Retrace every wrong move that I made I would __  
__If I could __  
__Stand up and take the blame I would __  
__If I could take all the shame to the grave I __  
__Would_

Recordando su reciente discusión con Harry y Ron las lagrimas salían de sus ojos mezclándose con la agua del baño, salio del agua a respirar un poco pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

Desearía ser la misma de siempre, pero ya no lo soy, lo siento...- pensaba Hermione

_It's easier to run __  
__Replacing this pain with something numb __  
__It's so much easier to go __  
__Than face all this pain here all alone_

Hermione recordó todos los años q habia estado con Harry y Ron, todas las veces q juntos habian estado, pero no ella ya no era esa chica q los acompañaba, ya no era la ingenua Hermione Granger, ella ya habia visto el mundo real, sus ojos se habian abierto y nunca mas se cerrarían.

_Sometimes I remember __  
__The darkness of my past __  
__Bringing back these memories __  
__I wish I didn't have __  
__Sometimes I think of letting go __  
__And never looking back __  
__And never moving forward so __  
__There would never be a past_

La tentación de su cuchilla siempre era mucha, por lo mismo siempre la llevaba consigo, la oportunidad de decidir si vivir o no era muy tentadora para ella, siempre pensaba en solo terminar de hacerlo y acabar con todo pero no podía pq cuando la cuchilla estaba tan cerca de su muñeca habia algo q siempre la detenía, algo q la seguía haciendo vivir...algo q ella no sabia como explicar.

_If I could change I would __  
__Take back the pain I would __  
__Retrace every wrong move that I made I would __  
__If I could __  
__Stand up and take the blame I would __  
__If I could take all the shame to the grave I __  
__Would _

_If I could change I would __  
__Take back the pain I would __  
__Retrace every wrong move that I made I would __  
__If I could __  
__Stand up and take the blame I would __  
__If I could take all the shame to the grave I __  
__Would_

Aplicando un poco de shampoo en su cabello se sumergió en la canción y canto con ella.

_Just washing it aside __  
__All of the helplessness inside __  
__Pretending I don't feel misplaced __  
__Is so much simpler than change _

_It's easier to run __  
__Replacing this pain with something numb __  
__It's so much easier to go __  
__Than face all this pain here all alone_

Quitándose el shampoo y el acondicionador de su pelo salio de la enorme piscina hacia su toalla, secándose lentamente siguió cantando mientras deslizaba su ropa interior, al terminar agarro su pantalón y abrochándolo se puso la camisa de tiras por encima, agarrando el cepillo se peino rápidamente y deslizo sus pies en las sandalias negras.

_It's easier to run _

_If I could change I would __  
__Take back the pain I would __  
__Retrace every wrong move that I made I would __  
__If I could _

_It's easier to run _

_If I could change I would __  
__Take back the pain I would __  
__Retrace every wrong move that I made I would __  
__If I could __  
__Stand up and take the blame I would __  
__If I could take all the shame to the grave I __  
__Would_

Agarro su pijama, y abriendo la puerta se encontró con un chico rubio esperándola en la puerta ya cambiado y bañado.

Me esperabas?- dijo extrañada Hermione  
-Así es, me bañe en el cuarto de Slytherin ya q vi q t tardarías, Granger tenemos q hablar- dijo seriamente el chico y Hermione asombrada asintió

* * *

**Bueno ahi sta, espero q les guste y espero q nadie se enoje conmigo por poner a Harry y a Ron de esa manera ' **

**  
****Ah si la canción es: Forgotten y Easier To Run de Linkin Park**


	5. Sueños y Reencuentros

Bueno aquí sta el 5to capitulo, Ojala les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, y las canciones son propiedad de Linkin Park.

* * *

**5to Capitulo: Sueños y Reencuentros**

Personas caminando en los pasillos paraban con asombro al ver a estas dos personas juntas, no estaban hablando ni mucho menos pero el solo hecho q estaban par a la par caminando al mismo ritmo con la misma mirada fría asombraba a todos. Murmullos comenzaron a llenar los pasillos, los oídos de la chica captaban todo lo q decían perfectamente y bajó su cabeza al oir los comentarios de algunos de sus ex-amigos de Gryffindor.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

_Feeling so faithless _

_Lost under the surface _

_I don't know what you're expecting of me _

_Put under the pressure _

_Of walking in your shoes _

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

Todos los gryffindors la miraban de manera reprochosa, las chicas la miraban de arriba abajo y levantaban su nariz de manera snob al mismo tiempo q se reían de ella.

_I've _

_Become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired _

_So much more aware _

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do _

_Is be more like me _

_And be less like you _

El rubio la miraba de lado y veía como los demás la miraban y por primera ves sintió algo q nunca pensó posible, lo único en este momento q querría era abrazar a la chica y protegerla de todos los q ahora la odiaban.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me _

_Holding too tightly _

_Afraid to lose control _

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be _

_Has fallen apart right in front of you _

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow _

_Every step that I take is _

_Another mistake to you _

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow _

_And every second I waste _

_Is more than I can take _

Pasaron frente al cuarto de profesores y encontrándose con Minerva McGonagall fue demasiado para la chica, solo sentir los ojos de su profesora encima, sintiendo como en su cabeza la declaraba una fracasada, era demasiado.

_I've _

_Become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired _

_So much more aware _

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do _

_Is be more like me _

_And be less like you _

Por ultimo se encontraron a las dos personas q ella menos quería ver en este momento, se encontraban en un grupo acorralado en una de las esquinas del pasillo, sus ojos mostraron asombro al ver la forma q la odiaban a través de su mirada, nunca creyó q estas dos personas pudieran contener tanto odio en su persona...

_But I know _

_I may end up falling too _

_But I know _

_You were just like me _

_With someone disappointed in you _

Los ojos del chico de pelo negro reposaron primero en la hermosa figura de ella, sus ojos luego se trasladaron al rubio q se encontraba a su lado, cerrando sus ojos para contener el nuevo sentimiento q estaba invadiendo su cuerpo logro ignorar al rubio y lanzar todos sus comentarios hacia la chica

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Malfoy me sorprende de ti verte caminando con esa escoria- dijo venenosamente el chico y el rubio en puro asombro alzo su cejas y solo volvió a ver a la chica q tenia a su lado como cuestionando el comportamiento de hacia ella, la chica solo vio a sus lados

_I've _

_Become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired _

_So much more aware _

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do _

_Is be more like me _

_And be less like you _

-No todo es lo q parece Potter, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos cosas mas importantes q hacer q oir sus comentarios- contesto Malfoy y caminando entre ellos logro agarrar el brazo de la chica y llevarla tranquilamente hacia los carruajes q los llevarían a Hogsmeade

_I've _

_Become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

El pelirrojo q se encontraba a la par del famoso lo volvió a ver y repitió lo q les dijo Draco "No todo es lo q parece"...

-De q crees q hablaba Malfoy, Harry?-

-No losé pero lo descubriremos-

_I've _

_Become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

-Pq me ayudaste Malfoy, q diablos quieres?- dijo Hermione arrancando su brazo de la mano de Draco y la soledad volvió a ocultar sus ojos

-Luego veras Granger, solo sube al maldito carruaje como t dije tenemos q hablar- medio grito Draco perdiendo su paciencia

Hermione lo miro de reojo y subió al carruaje, Draco volteando los ojos subió al carruaje junto a ella.

El silencio tomo control del carruaje hasta q llegaron a Hogsmeade, Hermione no pudo contenerse y cayo en un profundo sueño, en su cabeza las imágenes de la muerte de su madre se repetían...

_Graffiti decorations _

_Under a sky of dust _

_A constant wave of tension _

_On top of broken trust _

_The lessons that you taught me _

_I learn were never true _

_Now I find myself in question _

_(They point the finger at me again) _

_Guilty by association _

_(You point the finger at me again) _

En la lejanía se veía un grupo de personas reunidas frente a un gran cofre, un ataúd para ser exacto, todas las personas veian a la chica q estaba recostada en el piso al lado del ataúd llorando, toda la familia sabia su secreto, sabían q era una bruja así q sin mas remedio le echaron la culpa, la culpa de la muerte de su propia madre...

_I wanna run away _

_Never say goodbye _

_I wanna know the truth _

_Instead of wondering why _

_I wanna know the answers _

_No more lies _

_I wanna shut the door _

_And open up my mind _

Imágenes de su padre en la mesa con una botella de ron llegaban ahora a su sueño, ella recordaba muy bien ese día, era una semana luego de la misa, su padre ahora siempre se encontraba en esa mesa con la misma botella de ron y el mismo vaso de shots, ella apenas llegaba a su casa luego de comprar la comida para el almuerzo...ese fue el primer día...el primer día de su primera golpiza...

_Paper bags and angry voices _

_Under a sky of dust _

_Another wave of tension _

_Has more than filled me up _

_All my talk of taking action _

_These words were never true _

_Now I find myself in question _

_(They point the finger at me again) _

_Guilty by association _

_(You point the finger at me again) _

_I wanna run away _

_Never say goodbye _

_I wanna know the truth _

_Instead of wondering why _

_I wanna know the answers _

_No more lies _

_I wanna shut the door _

_And open up my mind _

Pero algo interrumpió otras imágenes de su verano, esta ves vio a una mujer desconocida, estaba vestida completamente de negro y llevaba una mascara blanca en su cara, su pelo era negro como la noche pero sus ojos eran de colores cobres y dorados intensos, la mujer corría a través de un bosque con algo en sus brazos, se reconocía el bulto como un pequeño bebe...

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye _

_(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away) _

_I'm gonna run away and never wonder why _

_(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away) _

_I'm gonna run away and open my mind _

_(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind) _

Hermione vio como la mujer corría al encuentro de un hombre q se encontraba al final del bosque, el hombre con su pelo castaño también estaba vestido de negro con la misma mascara blanca, le gritaba a la mujer q corriera mas rápido allí fue q Hermione pudo ver como a la mujer la perseguían personas vestidos de blanco...

_I wanna run away _

_Never say goodbye _

_I wanna know the truth _

_Instead of wondering why _

_I wanna know the answers _

_No more lies _

_I wanna shut the door _

_And open up my mind _

La mujer paró un momento al ver q otra persona llamaba su nombre, era otra mujer rubia pero su cara no se distinguía, rápidamente la mujer sonrió y dándole un beso a su pequeño bebe lo guardo dentro de un árbol hueco...

-Siempre t amare mi pequeña, ya veras q nos reencontraremos y todo estará bien- dijo la mujer rápidamente y al ver como sus perseguidores se acercaban se desapareció hasta donde se encontraba el hombre...

_I wanna run away _

_and open up my mind _

_I wanna run away _

_and open up my mind _

_I wanna run away _

_and open up my mind _

_I wanna run away _

_and open up my mind _

Los dos desaparecieron y la mujer rubia se acerco al árbol luego de haber desaparecido las personas vestidas de blanco, saco a la hermosa bebe del árbol y esta la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos Mia, t llevare con tu nueva familia por mas q mi esposo no lo apruebe- dijo la mujer y Hermione reconoció esa voz era ella...

-Hermione despierta!- grito alguien en su oído y la chica abrió sus ojos

-Malfoy! no tienes pq gritar-

-Pues si tu no gritaras en tus sueños seria mas fácil no hacerlo, vamos ya llegamos- dijo el rubio rápidamente y agarrando la mano de la chica la saco del carruaje y la llevo hacia las tres escobas

-Q hacemos aquí Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione inspeccionando el lugar como si en vdd entrara por primera ves

-T he dicho ya q tenemos q hablar- dijo de nuevo el chico perdiendo su paciencia

-Pero aquí todos oyen lo de los demás- trato de racionalizar Hermione

-No en todos lados, ven- dijo el chico y se hizo paso hasta el final del bar donde dijo algo en una lengua extraña y una puerta apareció

-Ahora si podemos hablar en privado, espero no t moleste tener una persona mas- dijo el chico y abriendo la puerta revelo a una mujer rubia de ojos azules zafiros y mirada fría pero a la ves calida al verla a Hermione.

* * *

Bueno ahí termina, porfa dejen su review! Sus cometarios son muy importantes!

--Kath


	6. Somewhere I Belong

Bueno la verdad es que este fic ya esta publicado en otro site donde ya lleva 19 capítulos así q tratare de poner todos los 19 capítulos aquí lo más pronto posible! Y de+ grax a Terry por su review , ah si, si alguien quiere leer el fic en el otro site mandenme un mail para darles la URL

**Disclaimer: **último diclaimer q voy a hacer la verdad, así q…como todos ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y las canciones la mayoria son de Linkin Park, lo único mío es la trama y algunos personajes q aparecerán en el futuro.

Bueno sin mas q decir les dejo el 6to capitulo

**6to Capitulo: Somewhere I Belong**

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas de madera quedando frente a la mujer rubia. Draco rápidamente beso a la mujer en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado, Hermione sintió algo en su estomago que reconoció como celos pero "¿porque estar celosa?" pensó Hermione y antes de pensar alguna otra cosa la mujer habló.

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado Hermione, demasiado diría yo- hablo la mujer con voz calida y reconfortante

Hermione reconoció la voz, era la misma de su sueño, ahora que se daba cuenta ella ya conocía a esta mujer...no de su sueño si no d otro lugar...será posible?

-Mrs. Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione dudosa  
-Así es Hermione, recuerdo que nos conocimos en 4to año, disculpa mi cara en esos tiempos pero nunca me ha gustado el Quidditch- dijo riendo un poco Narcissa recordando el campeonato de Quidditch hace casi 3 años  
-Si lo recuerdo muy bien madre, estuviste de malhumor a través de todo el partido- dijo Draco volteando sus ojos haciendo que Narcissa riera aun mas.

Hermione no comprendía que hacia ella allí, no comprendía porque d todas las personas Narcissa Malfoy querría hablar con ella.

-Se que tienes inmensas dudas d porque estas aquí Hermione pero tranquila q tus dudas serán respondidas hoy, al menos unas cuantas, las demás corresponden a tu madre- dijo Narcissa viendo a Hermione en los ojos

Hermione solo frunció sus cejas y miro incrédula a Narcissa -Debe de estar equivocada Mrs. Malfoy, mi madre murió este verano-

Narcissa sonrió malévolamente como lo hacia su hijo a cada rato pero pronto volvió a sonreír calidamente.

-Mi niña esa no era tu madre, al igual que ese terrible hombre no es tu padre-  
-No comprendo de que habla Mrs. Malfoy, yo soy Hermione Granger-  
-Para alguien tan inteligente seguro se le hace difícil las cosas mas fáciles- susurro Draco de manera burlona y su madre lo vio reprochosamente  
-Calla Draco, veras Hermione, tu madre y padre son personas muy buscadas, si alguien te lo puede asegurar soy yo- interrumpió Narcissa con una risa  
-Bueno si como decía, ellos son personas perseguidas por sus creencias y hubo una época en que su perseguimiento fue tal que tuvieron que abandonar lo mas preciado en su vida, tu- continuo Narcissa viendo directamente a Hermione y ella la miraba incrédula

Hermione recordó su sueño y su enfoque se fijo en los ojos de la mujer, esos ojos ella los habia visto antes...

-Así es Hermione, has visto esos ojos antes, los has visto en tu mente siempre, esos son los ojos de tu madre-

Hermione cayo en silencio total y temiendo lo peor cerro sus ojos y pregunto en un susurro

-Mi madre es una mortifaga?-  
-Así es cariño- dijo calidamente Narcissa y paso su mano por el cabello de Hermione  
-Abre tus ojos Hermione, ve la realidad, tu no eres una Granger, tu eres Hermione Belle Lestrange Black- dijo Narcissa en un susurro, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron completamente  
-No no es posible! Bellatrix Black no puede ser mi madre! ella mato a Sirius! ella, ella...no, no es posible!- gritaba Hermione parándose de su asiento  
-Comprendo tu horror Hermione, pero tienes que aceptarlo tu no eres de padres muggles, tu sangre es tan pura como la de Draco o la mía- dijo Narcissa en tono calmado, Draco solo miraba silenciosamente toda la conversación  
-Pero ella mato a Sirius!- grito Hermione y Narcissa la vio duramente  
-Si ya lo sabemos Hermione, pero Mia tienes que comprender que el historial de ellos dos es muy pesado, estoy segura que algún día comprenderás las razones de tu madre-

Hermione se sentó nuevamente tratando de digerir toda esta nueva información.

-Pero si soy una Lestrange, una Black como diablos caí en Gryffindor?- dijo Hermione dudosa  
-Ah si eso, bueno en esos momentos eras muy inocente, habías sido criada por muggles, tu corazón era diferente, si hubieras sido criado con tus padres creeme que no hubieras caído allí, quien sabe si hasta hubieras estudiado en Hogwarts? seguro hubieras ido a Beuxbatons como fuimos todas las Black-

Hermione asintió, y poco a poco piezas de su vida fueron cayendo juntas, "Por eso es que nunca tuve fotos de bebe en la casa, todas eran de los años 3 en adelante, nunca vi una foto de recién nacida. Por eso mismo mis padres no se sorprendieron cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts, por eso yo soy la única de sangre mágica en la familia..."

-Mira Hermione- dijo Draco y Hermione despertó, el habia dicho su nombre, y ahora que lo recordaba hace poco también lo habia repetido  
-Se que es difícil entender esto, pero tienes que comprender que nuestra familia es muy riesgosa y esta bien si no quieres saber nada de nosotros, lo comprenderemos- dijo Draco calidamente y Hermione se sorprendió, nunca en su vida habia oído a Draco Malfoy decir algo calido  
-No Mal-Draco, yo lo comprendo, y ahora se que son mi familia- dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco, pero igualmente por dentro las imágenes de Harry y Ron junto a ella comenzaron a verse claramente, y la imagen de Sirius era mas viva que nunca pero extrañamente no le importo, ahora pertenecía a algo, ahora sabia quien era ella y le encantaba  
-Muy bien entonces, en una semana hablaras con Bellatrix y Rodolphus- dijo Narcissa sonriendo y dando un beso en la mejilla a su sobrina e hijo desapareció en un cerrar de ojos.

Hermione y Draco quedaron en silencio un rato pensando en el futuro.

-Puedo preguntarte algo Draco?- pregunta Hermione viendo a la pared  
-Claro-  
-La marca quema en tu brazo?- dijo Hermione con determinancia en su voz

Draco la vio de reojo y toco su brazo, las memorias de los años de tortura de su padre, los años de aprender hechizos negros, los años de todo _si_ restaban en una simple marca en su brazo.

-Nos tenemos que ir Hermione, se esta haciendo tarde- concluyo Draco sin responder a la pregunta y Hermione solo asintió.

* * *

Los carruajes pararon frente a las grandes puertas de Hogwarts y los alumnos salieron de ellos haciendo frente a Filch y pasando a su lado hacia distintos lugares. Hermione sonreía claramente, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo en público, Draco tenía su mirada fija en las personas que recorrían los pasillos atreviéndolos a decir algo.

Harry y Ron pasaron al lado de ellos y lanzando un comentario de "Sangre sucia" salieron volando hacia la pared. La varita de Hermione restaba en su mano que apuntaba hacia ellos, Draco no movió ni un dedo en el evento. Todos los alumnos vieron sorprendidos este acto y al ver que no habia ningún profesor a la vista quedaron perplejos.

Hermione se acerco hacia ellos sensualmente con aire de superioridad y bajo hacia el oído de los dos.

-Nunca me llamen sangre sucia, traidor de sangre y mezclado- dijo Hermione antes de pasar su verita por la cara de los dos.

Draco aplaudió, sonrió malévolamente y espero a que Hermione volviera a su lado para seguir caminando.

Todos quedaron perplejos; los Gryffindors reaccionaron y corrieron hacia Harry y Ron a auxiliarlos.

-Que diablos fue eso!- gritaba Dean Thomas ayudando a parar a Harry  
-No lo se Dean- alcanzo a decir Harry  
-Pero Hermione es de padres muggles, porque los llamo así?- preguntaba en alto Lavander Brown que ayudaba a Ron junto a Pavarti  
-Eso lo vamos a averiguar- escupió Ron

Desde lejos un par de ojos azules vio todo y frunciendo el ceño corrió hacia donde se distinguía la silueta de Hermione y Draco.

-Hermione!-

Hermione se dio vuelta para ser recibida por una chica de ojos azules y flamante pelo rojo.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione calidamente y le sonrió  
-Weasly- dijo cortésmente Draco  
-Malfoy, me prestas un segundo a Hermione?- pregunto Ginny  
-Claro, nos vemos en el cuarto Hermione- dijo Draco antes de dar vuelta en una esquina hacia el cuarto de Head Boy & Girl  
-Que pasa Ginny?-  
-Como que qué pasa Mione? que fue eso?- dijo desesperada Ginny y Hermione solo rió  
-Solo les di una lección, no soy una sangre sucia ni nada por el estilo- dijo Hermione obscuramente y Ginny se confundió  
-De que hablas Mione, tu eres hija de padres muggles-  
-No todo es lo q parece Ginny, luego hablamos ahora tengo otras cosas q hacer ah y desde ahora soy Mia- termino Hermione sonriendo

Hermione camino hacia su cuarto dejando atrás a una Ginny confundida y dejando su pasado de Gryffindor con ella, desde ahora ella era Hermione Lestrange Black y desde ahora ella rompería su habito y será quien quiera ser.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again _

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again _

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

_

* * *

_

Allí sta el nuevo capitulo, grax por ver mi fic jeje, lo q si les pido por favor q al leer este fic dejen su mente abierta a todas las posibilidades q existen y q le pongan atención a las letras de las canciones pq siempre tendrán algo q ver con lo q siente Hermione o el personaje en juicio.

Canción: Breaking the Habit de Linkin Park

--Kath


End file.
